


The Dangers of the Beach

by genmitsu



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: A killer is loose killing gay couples - so Jim has to pretend he's at this resort with a boyfriend, to lure him in. Of course, his fake boyfriend is Oswald Cobblepot.---“Jim, could you put some sunscreen on my back?”“Sure, darling,” Jim says, reaching for the bottle and trying his best not to grit his teeth too much. After all, he’s undercover. Both of them are.It’s a ridiculous setup, actually, and he really, really owes Harvey a good punch for suggesting it. It wasn’t that Jim particularly hated undercover work. It wasn’t that he particularly hated spending time on the beach.It’s just he hated that he had to pretend being boyfriends with Oswald.





	The Dangers of the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I tried very hard to keep this short and simple. It ran away from me, as usual XD  
I hope you enjoy it.

“Jim, could you put some sunscreen on my back?”

“Sure, darling,” Jim says, reaching for the bottle and trying his best not to grit his teeth too much. After all, he’s undercover. Both of them are.

It’s a ridiculous setup, actually, and he really, really owes Harvey a good punch for suggesting it. It wasn’t that Jim particularly hated undercover work. It wasn’t that he particularly hated spending time on the beach.

It’s just he hated that he had to pretend being boyfriends with Oswald.

“Jimbo, he’s our best shot at this. First, he fits the profile. Second, he’s the only one who would actually agree to do this with you,” Harvey said when Jim objected to the plan. Vehemently. Several times.

It was all double pretend, really. Or triple - Jim kind of lost count at this point. But he was a lot less opposed to the idea than he tried to appear to.

His main concern lay not with putting on a show of caring for Oswald - there was surprisingly little opposition from Jim there, not that anybody needed to know about it - but with putting Oswald in danger. And all the more so for Harvey’s words being true and Oswald being willing to do almost anything if it meant spending time with Jim. It just didn’t feel right to use that. Never mind that Oswald agreed, even knowing the risk.

It takes an enormous amount of self-control to squeeze some of the sunscreen onto his hands and smear it onto Oswald’s skin. Jim worries about making the touch too intimate - but hell, they’re supposed to be intimate, they’re posing as boyfriends, as  _ lovers  _ \- oh God - what would Oswald think of him? But his life is in danger here, so… so Jim will have to be the perfect boyfriend. As loving as he feels the need to, and, honestly, that need is deep. Deep as the sea.

Oswald flinches at first when Jim touches him - they never had the time to practice this, not even a little, and Jim wonders if Oswald is used to being touched like that at all. But if they’re being watched…

“Sorry,” he chuckles lightly. “I should’ve warmed it up in my hands.”

“It’s okay,” Oswald relaxes a little.

Jim spreads the sunscreen carefully over his back. Oswald is so pale, he’ll get sunburn immediately otherwise, so he’s gotta take care not to miss any spots. Jim’s hands travel slowly down, massaging now, revelling at the feeling of him, sharp bones and strained muscles and soft skin. What did it mean for him to shed all his usual layers and present himself almost naked, compared to the way he dressed, and not only to Jim but to the other resort guests as well? Not that he has anything to be ashamed of, if Jim’s opinion counts, and as far as everyone else at this resort is concerned, his opinion as Oswald’s boyfriend counts the most.

Oswald is trim and fit, not in the athletic gym way, but the one that comes from having to be ready for shit to go down at any time. His muscles feel good under Jim’s probing fingers, and Jim wants to explore more of them, not just the back, not just the deltoids, but, well, glutes - and, and… well, all of them. He’d knead them well, make Oswald relax, finally, coax the tension out of him. There are better ways than massage, too, but…

Jim bites his lip and tries to kill this thought before it gets him too far. It’s perfectly understandable, both for their cover and not, but it is still quite awkward to get a boner at the beach.

“There,” he says, stopping. “All done.”

“Thank you,” Oswald sighs. “You always have my back, Jim.”

“Is that a pun?” Jim chuckles, settling in his own chaise longue. Oswald just lets out a laugh.

It feels nice to relax for a while. The sun is mellowing him down, the sea waves are calming in that perpetual way that is somewhat hypnotic. Jim knows better than to let his guard down completely, and he keeps discreetly scanning the shore for signs of trouble, but they should be safe here, for a while. At least until nightfall.

Weird MO and pattern, but is anything ever  _ not _ weird with Gotham criminals? For a moment Jim thinks if he should follow it with “present company excluded”, but - he doesn’t consider Oswald a criminal, not really. He is, most definitely, but… he’s also something else. Like Jim himself. No matter. This one - this one is quite unmistakably a criminal. A killer, a serial one. He targets gay couples, usually ones from higher society or richer circles. Kidnaps one partner, makes the other come to a remote location seemingly for ransom, kills both. He first appeared in Gotham with his murder spree, then started moving further south. The FBI asked for the GCPD’s assistance which at the time basically meant doing all the work. Jim scoffs. He honestly doubts that they have backup here. Better assume that he and Oswald are on their own.

He feels somewhat naked without his gun, but there’s hardly any way to bring a gun to the beach when all you have are your swimming trunks and a towel, and there’s no way to pretend that you’re just really, really packing.

Is Oswald? Jim thinks all of a sudden. His trunks hug his hips in the most flattering way, but Jim can’t go staring at people’s crotches, can he? Even if he’s so very curious. He’d love to know. To get acquainted more intimately with all parts of Oswald’s anatomy…

Jim bites his lip again, shifting in his seat. He’s getting aroused so easily, it’s ridiculous. But - it’s Oswald. He always was attracted to him, despite trying to hide it from himself as well as from everyone else. He always was fascinated with him. His cunning mind, his surprisingly big heart, and of course, the body that held all that. It didn’t help that Jim found Oswald beautiful either. Elegant. Attractive. Sexy.

God, he needs to cool down.

He gulps down his cocktail in an attempt to do just that. Drinking on the job - Harvey would’ve been thrilled, really.

“I can’t pull off that high society look, Jimbo,” he laughed at him. “And there’s just no way I can pull off being into blokes either, believe me, I tried. You, on the other hand…” he wagged his finger and squinted. “Oh don’t give me  _ that _ look! If you care about keeping it under wraps, Jim, maybe you should stop undressing Penguin with your eyes whenever you see him. So come on. Do it for your country,” Harvey laughed again. “And who knows, maybe you’ll get to scratch that itch as well.”

Oh yeah, he definitely owes Harvey a punch.

The heat is getting to him though. He’s not used to it, not after accustoming himself to Gotham’s gloomy weather, and he is getting too mellow and languid. He won’t be able to react properly if something goes down. He thinks about going for a swim, but leaving Oswald alone is really not an option. And would he be able to control himself if they go for a swim together?

But Oswald stirs and he also looks too hot and dizzy, and needs very little convincing for getting into the water. Jim tries his best not to ogle him too much. His brain starts hurting with all this - how much pretense is okay? How much of it is still pretense? Is Oswald pretending he likes Jim’s supporting arm around his waist? Does his breath hitch, do his cheeks blush because of the heat or Jim’s proximity? It quite literally hurts.

It doesn’t get a lot easier in the water. Sure, it cools both of them down, and it’s really, really nice to swim, but - Jim wants to be playful and flirty with Oswald, and he splashes him with water and makes him laugh, and then they’re somehow too close and Jim is hugging Oswald, steadying him in deep waters, pressing him flush, and oh God, it really feels like he’s packing and they’re both blushing, but Oswald looks up at him defiantly and Jim can’t help himself anymore.

He kisses Oswald.

They didn’t get to practice that either. And Jim could say it’s still pretense, but he knows better. He’s not pretending at all. All these caresses, soft touch of his lips on Oswald’s, sliding his hands slightly lower - that’s all Jim. And dear God, Hell, all the devils and the saints, Oswald answers him and slides his hand into his hair, and he also makes a sound that goes straight to Jim’s heart, Jim’s cock, and all the inbetweens because it’s the best Jim’s ever heard.

They return to their rooms slightly dazed, Oswald’s hand hot in Jim’s, and he really, really wants to continue, to show Oswald that he meant it, that it wasn’t just for the sake of their mission. But Oswald slips away from him, hiding his eyes and muttering something about taking a shower before dinner, and Jim just stands there, letting him go. Was he mistaken? Did he somehow manage to offend or hurt Oswald? He really didn’t want to, and he wants to apologize immediately, but maybe it’s better if he gave them both time to cool off. He showers himself, and takes out the suit he’s prepared for dinner. One of his best, and casual enough to not look like a cop - he’s prepared to fall back on his military background if anybody asks.

They just have to get through this mission, get the job done - and then Jim would talk to Oswald, tell him what was real, what  _ is _ real.

Oswald is more composed when they go down to dinner but Jim is practically beside himself with wanting him to have a good time. With him, of course, not just in general.

“You look so handsome tonight,” he says, covering Oswald’s hand with his own. “I can’t believe my luck.”

“What a flatterer you are,” Oswald smiles in a way that reads ‘please flatter me more’, and Jim is only too happy to.

“Your eyes are shining,” Jim says, “if I were a poet, I’d compare them to stars or something. But they’re better. Your eyes, I mean.” Oh God, he’s babbling. “Uh, you see why I’m not a poet now,” he rubs his nape self-consciously.

“I never knew you had this in you, Jim,” Oswald says with such warmth Jim is surprised the gelato they got for dessert isn’t melting off their plates. “I’m happy I got a chance to get to know this side of you.”

“Me too,” Jim says. “I wish the circumstances were different.”

He means it. Does Oswald know that?

“Well… we’re too busy otherwise,” Oswald replies with a hint of sorrow. “You have your hands full keeping Gotham safe.”

Even now. Even this time wasn’t brought about by Jim’s efforts. Was he that uncertain, that unconfident? Did he think he would be rejected, or did he fear tipping the balance, even if it meant making them happy? If his feelings are indeed reciprocated and welcome, and right now Jim’s not sure even of that.

He can always rely on Oswald though, that much he knows. Even if he gives him nothing in return, Oswald stays by his side, this proud and unrelenting man is willing to give Jim his everything. He’s not even talking about favours lately - only if there’s someone else present. A code word, shielding what’s real.

Jim’s been such a fool.

They mingle with the other guests, putting on more of a show. Jim has his arm wrapped around Oswald’s waist possessively, and it fits his persona, but Jim can’t make a distinction between that and his real self anymore. It’s him being happy with Oswald by his side, it’s him sneaking subtle kisses on Oswald’s cheeks, it’s him being jealous of others looking at Oswald and smiling - because all of Oswald’s attention should belong to him alone. The one person who has any right to it tonight, even it’s just make-believe. Jim’s not going to run at midnight and leave only his glass slipper behind, oh no. He’s staying.

“Do you think we’re standing out enough?” he asks Oswald as they join the slow-dancing couples later. No hints of anything even remotely suspicious yet, and Jim is getting restless, only grounded by Oswald’s hands on his shoulders.

“As the openly gay couple? I think we’ve done almost everything to get his attention short of having sex in the middle of the dance floor.”

Jim feels the heat flood him as Oswald looks at him with coyness - it was quite a deliberate tease too, but what if Oswald only wanted to make fun of him?

“Do you want to?” Jim asks in a low voice, leaning closer to catch that subtle intake of breath. Not  _ just  _ a tease then.

“Exhibitionism isn’t really my kink,” Oswald says, delightfully husky all of a sudden, and Jim wonders what kinks he does have.

“I didn’t mean right here…” Jim purrs into his ear and tightens his hold on Oswald’s waist. “Somewhere with just the two of us…”

He brushes his lips over Oswald’s cheek, gradually moving lower, to his neck - his pulse races same as Jim’s own - his smell is intoxicating, still with a hint of sea salt, and Jim remembers their kiss, their first kiss, and--

Some other couple bumps into them, and of course, they have to smile awkwardly and apologize, and apologize back, and after that the mood is broken and they go to get some drinks. Jim drains his wine glass too quickly and spills some on his hand. A waiter comes up to him with a towel, offering help, and then there’s some kind of daze - and it’s like he’s sleeping, dreaming himself walking outside, and then it’s just dark.

Jim regains consciousness in some damp and cold place. He’s sluggish, his senses dulled and he’s blindfolded on top of it, but there’s a definite rustle of sea waves nearby. Then it clicks - the resort, the killer, their mission. Oswald!

Jim tries to move and his limbs feel like they’re full of lead. He’s been dosed with something alright, even his thoughts are slow and crawl along like snails. All this time Jim was worried about putting Oswald in danger and thinking about the way he would have to act if there was an attempt… he never thought he’d be the one taken… And this puts a different kind of pressure on them, although Jim is sure that Oswald would do his best - and worst, let’s be honest here - to get him to safety. Despite the situation Jim actually relaxes at the thought. Who’d have thought that he would be putting his own safety and his mission, the official police mission, into the hands of a known criminal and having absolutely no doubts about the outcome.

“So you’ve come,” Jim suddenly hears a voice somewhere to his right. Unfamiliar.

“Alone, as promised. Now let him go.” Oswald’s, and Jim is both relieved and terrified.

“Not so fast, pansy. Show me the goods.”

What did he even want for ransom? The GCPD never found any notes pertaining to it, no leads, no cash withdrawals or rummaged rooms. They thought money, and with the victims usually being rich the GCPD just assumed they had the asked amount of cash on hand. But Jim only had so much to his name and they couldn’t in good conscience use Oswald’s resources, so if it came to that… they were probably very screwed.

“I need proof of life first.”

“You talk like a cop,” the criminal says suspiciously.

His boyfriend’s a cop, Jim wants to say, despite everything, but the thing he’s been drugged with makes him unable to utter a sound. And sure, he’s only a pretend boyfriend, but he still is. A cop. And a boyfriend. Reality and pretense should really just become one at this point.

“I… like cop movies,” Oswald says levelly. “Show me he’s alive,” he continues, sounding a lot more anxious.

What’s real here. What isn’t.

The criminal snorts and moves closer to Jim, tearing off the blindfold off his eyes. Jim blinks helplessly, the twilight still disorienting, but Oswald stands right there, holding a briefcase, and he’s looking at Jim with such a strange expression…

The criminal lifts Jim to his feet and shakes him slightly. Jim feels pliant as a ragdoll, but he’s able to stand… at least, for now, it seems. He sees the criminal’s face, just briefly. That waiter… it should’ve been obvious. Practically invisible, with access to all kinds of things…

“Here’s the money,” Oswald says, opening his briefcase for him to see. It’s full of cash, neatly stacked too. How did Oswald manage to get his hands on so much?

“Put it down and back off.”

Oswald obeys, his eyes locked on Jim.

“Give him back to me,” he says, pleading, and the criminal throws Jim at Oswald, and he catches him but they both stumble to the ground.

“Enjoy your happily ever after,” the criminal sneers. There’s a telltale click of a gun - of course! One gets distracted with helping his drugged partner, the killer gets his money and commits his hate crime, a two for one special. Jim tries his best to move, to shield Oswald from the shot that will come any second now--

_ “FBI! Drop your weapon!!!” _

And then there’s shouting and shots fired, and Jim is shoved to the side the same moment he hears Oswald’s pained cry, and he tries to reach him so desperately but blacks out again.

“It’s going to be okay, Jim… It’s going to be okay…” he hears Oswald’s soft voice fading, and he’s being moved somewhere, and he’s so painfully disoriented and he needs to know that Oswald is safe.

When Jim comes to again, he’s lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to several monitors and an IV line. Everything is so bright around him his eyes start to water, and he blinks, trying to focus. Oswald. He needs Oswald…

“Jim! You’re awake!” comes his soft voice, and then there’s Oswald’s hand gripping his, soft and steady, and he’d know that touch anywhere.

“Wh… what happened?” Jim croaks, turning his head with difficulty to face Oswald, and sees him also dressed in a hospital gown, with bandages over his shoulder and arm.

“Oh, just a graze, nothing serious,” Oswald shakes his head, smiling. “You, on the other hand… That bastard used some kind of designer drug on you, something psychedelic. I’m afraid the exact terms escape me.” His face grows more concerned. “Anyway, it made it possible for him to lure you away, and it was also killing you slowly… I’m glad we managed to get you to the hospital in time.” Oswald squeezes Jim’s hand tighter. “I was so scared I’d lose you.”

“Never,” Jim whispers and turns his palm to grasp Oswald’s hand in turn. Their hands were definitely made for each other, the way they fit so well.

“Did you… did he drug you too?” Jim asks, because if it made possible to lure him away from Oswald, then Oswald also had to be dosed to not raise hell right away.

“I got a much smaller dose,” Oswald smiles reassuringly. “They flushed it out of me right away. But you will have to stay here at least a couple more days, or so the good doctor said.”

“They catch him?” now that he’s assured of Oswald’s safety Jim could worry about other things. Like the mission that he was supposed to lead and all that. He ended up being just a bait for the FBI, it seemed.

“They did,” Oswald nods. “We were successful. Or, at least, the FBI were. I suppose they will get all the credit for this.”

“No matter,” Jim says, pulling Oswald closer, and he’s weak, still so weak, but Oswald understands him the best, always, and so he leans towards him and Jim only has to lift his head fractionally for their lips to meet. Oswald’s are so soft and gentle, and Jim’s own are dry and chapped, but Oswald still gives out that quiet pleased whimper that sets Jim on fire and urges him to deepen the kiss even more.

“I wasn’t pretending…” Jim says after they part and he doesn’t let Oswald move away. “It was real to me… Wanted to tell you soon as this was over, couldn’t wait anymore…”

“Jim…”

“Oswald… I want you to be my boyfriend…” Jim tightens his fingers over Oswald’s hand again. “For real. Would you?”

“Jim,” Oswald smiles at him, worry erased from his eyes by happiness. “Gladly.” He pecks his lips softly once again. “Why do you think they allowed me to stay here with you in the first place?”

“Cheeky thing,” Jim grins, pulling him even closer, and Oswald gets it, and he’s lying next to him on the hospital bed, his arms wound around Jim in an embrace that is gentle and sure and warm.

They get to do a lot more than just kiss and cuddle once Jim is released from the hospital - although some kinks would have to wait until they’re both well enough for that kind of exertion.

And Jim was meaning to punch Harvey when he got back, for getting him into this mess. He gets him a six-pack of beer instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm curious to know what you think of it, so don't hesitate to tell me :)


End file.
